


[Podfic] I Met You In Low Places

by dodificus



Category: Alias
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Bristow is not a man who needs a preamble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Met You In Low Places

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Met You In Low Places](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8918) by ygrawn. 



**Length:** 9:24  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **File Size:** 10.2 MB **Download (right click and save):** [here](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104012.zip)

Originally Posted 4th April 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/261405.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
